Baby Blue Wonderland
by haizakis
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi are lovers. Kuroko feels disgusted by his greediness to make Akashi, a busy man, to give all his attention to him. Maybe it's not just Kuroko who has to apologize but Akashi too. When Akashi suddenly dreams of an unusual Blue Utopia he realizes the mistake he's done and now he's going to set things straight with his lover. / quick sloppy drabble prompt for day 4/5
**BABY BLUE WONDERLAND**

Written by: HARU  
Written on: 04/15/2016

A/N: fUCk I was in the middle of making my day four fanfic but im taking too long again so im gonna pause that for now and quickly made this drabble thing bc ugH…. I just want to explode bc I never submit ANYTHING ON TIME OH MY GOD. Like my projects in sjcool lmao.

Anyways just some random ass cliche work with a little fantasy shit haha.

TRIGGER WARNING:

— ( 赤黒. )

 _You're my wonderland._

— ( 赤黒. )

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon where all the members of the Generation of Miracles were spending their lunch break all together at the rooftop. It was their finally their third semester in their second year in middle school and they haven't felt so relieved after receiving their test results from the previous semester.

"Woah! Beat that Kise! I got 98 in Japanese Literature!" The tanned male said as he showed his test results to his blonde friend with a prideful look.

"Waaah! That's because you were tutored by Kurokocchi! No fair! I wanted him to tutor me too!" Kise whined as a waterfall of tears streamed down from his eyes.

"Not in a million years, Kise-kun." With a straight expression he simply chewed on his onigiri as he emitted a sigh. The first time he tutored his blonde friend they could not progress due to the other male looking at him and not even listening.

"How mean-ssu!"

"Ah Midorima-kun do you mind lending your soy sauce?" Kuroko asked.

Apparently he grew fond of his green-haired odd quirk. He was always bringing an odd item to school that it was ridiculous but sometimes useful.

Midorima nodded and gave the smaller boy the bottle of soy sauce. Kuroko applied the spice to his onigiri and returned the bottle back to his friend.

Murasakibara was messily eating his snacks while Midorima was scolding him for his improper way of eating while Kise and Aomine was still being loud over their grades. However Kuroko was simply eating his food silently. Lunch was usually full of talking between everyone but since one of them was missing Kuroko didn't have anyone to talk to in particular.

" _I wonder when Akashi-kun will arrive…,"_ he thought as he inwardly sighed and finished off his onigiri.

After Akashi was elected as the next Student Council president he rarely had time to be with his friends and they understood it but Kuroko still felt a little lonely. It had been around three months since they have been together as lovers but somehow Kuroko found the relationship a little too far. It was as if there was a distance between them. During the days Akashi would be present he did not say any of his doubts or concerns; he didn't want to possibly make the distance bigger so he kept shut of his anxiety and treasured the time he could be with his lover.

It was true, they loved each other but Akashi's success in all fields was important to him and his family; his actions will reflect on his worth and if he failed he might be ejected from being called an Akashi. Kuroko knew how strict his family was but he had hoped that there were days Akashi could leave all that matter behind and just spend the day with him however Kuroko very well knew that that kind of wish was too greedy of him.

He fixed his packed lunch and cleaned his part. Taking the book he borrowed from the library he began to start reading when Murasakibara interrupted him.

"Ne, Kuro-chin—try this new candy. It's vanilla flavor with a little lemon." The purple haired male said with a lazy grin but despite his appearance his eyes shimmered in excitement like a child's eyes.

Kuroko nodded and thanked his friend. Taking the piece of candy he unwrapped the candy wrapper and popped it in his mouth. Letting his tongue feel the smooth round candy he could taste the creamy vanilla slowly melting in his mouth and there was a faint lemony flavor. His usual monotone expression suddenly turned brighter as soon as he got a full taste of the candy. Getting lost in the book his was reading and the taste of the candy he didn't notice that the doors opened revealing their other friend.

There was a faint smile upon his lips as his eyes were following the words.

"Tetsuya."

After a familiar voice called out to him Kuroko did not move still unaware that the red head was in front of him.

A frown was evident in his expression as he knelt down and grabbed a hold of his lover's chin gently then pressed his lips against the other. Kuroko's eyes widened as he gasped in surprise. Akashi used the opportunity of his lover's wide open mouth to let his tongue inside and felt the round candy in the other's mouth.

" _Sweet and creamy—just the taste Tetsuya likes."_ He inwardly grinned as he felt a taste of lemon in the candy.

The red head pulled back and saw the redness of his lover's pale complexion. There was a trail of saliva that connected their lips and it was gone soon after Akashi wiped his lips with his sleeves.

"A-Akashi-kun! Please do not surprise me like that again!" he said with an annoyed expression as he wiped his mouth and munched the candy. He was glad the candy wasn't too hard to chew on although he'd be lying if he didn't enjoy the kiss.

"The candy was a little too sweet for me, but I do like the sweetness of your lips." He said with a wink before sitting down on the ground.

Aomine made fake gagging sounds while Kise was there crying over his loss. Midorima had a faint embarrassed blush on his face before pushing his glasses up. Murasakibara didn't care and continued eating his chips.

There was a hint of awkward silence from Kuroko as he averted his gaze from Akashi. After thinking of how he wished that his lover would spend more time with him he felt guilty for asking such a thing that he couldn't look at him in the eye.

"Tets—"

"Oi Akashi! What's your score on Japanese Literature?" Aomine called out. He knew Akashi always had a perfect score but he had hoped that maybe Akashi had made a mistake for once.

"I got a perfect score, of course." Akashi said with a small frown.

Kuroko gulped as he took his book and package then went over to Kise. He didn't know why but his body was moving on it's own.

"Kurokocchi's sitting next to me! Is this a dream come true?!" Kise said with joyous tears as he gave the smaller boy a deathly hug.

"Kise-kun I'm here to punch you. You're too noisy." Kuroko said flatly.

"Wah! So mean of you, Kurokocchi!"

Akashi narrowed his eyes as he focused his gaze on his lover. He noticed something strange and he couldn't pinpoint the reason why Kuroko was acting strangely today. Jealousy resurged from his heart as he saw the blonde male crying and hugging his lover, he knew that Kise was attracted to the blue haired boy and had shown complete devastation the day after they got together. He knew Kise wasn't the kind of person to just steal someone in a relationship but he still couldn't deny that he was jealous of the times his friends would be with Kuroko.

Aomine and Kise were together talking and possibly arguing of little things while Kuroko was simply reading and trying to ignore the noise beside him whereas Akashi was with Midorima and Murasakibara.

"Midorima. Did something happen to Tetsuya a while ago?" He asked and Midorima shook his head.

"Why do you ask?" The other male said as he pushed his glasses up.

"He's acting a little off today, I'm not sure why though."

Midorima glanced at the blue haired boy and emitted a sigh, "I don't see what you're worrying about, Akashi. He looks normal like usual."

Akashi simply just frowned and shrugged the situation for now; he'd ask Kuroko later about it.

While Midorima was silently finishing his food and Akashi stealing glances at his lover, Murasakibara was in deep thought despite him looking like he doesn't care about his surroundings.

— ( 赤黒. )

It was dismissal and every student was on their way home. Kuroko decided to go alone rather than with his friends, he didn't feel like he could be with them while he was in a debate with his own thoughts.

Quickly taking his bag and leaving the classroom he walked hastily towards the school gates when he accidentally encountered Akashi who was holding some envelopes. Kuroko tried to go away by using his weak presence when Akashi held his arm.

"Tetsuya, what's going on?"

They were alone in the corridors and Akashi had Kuroko cornered.

Kuroko didn't speak and simply had his gaze down. He didn't want to say anything; he didn't have anything to say. His mind was all cluttered that he couldn't find the right thing to say. Was there anything needed to be said?

"Tetsuya, look at me."

With a straight expression he slowly looked up. His blue eyes looked straight into crimson red ones. However despite his monotone expression his eyes were wavering.

"Tell me, what's wrong? You've been avoiding me since this morning." He said with a frown. There was worry and betrayal evident in his tone as he asked his lover what has been going on.

"Nothing of sort, Akashi-kun." It hurt. It really does.

"What do you mean nothing? I can see it in your eyes, Tetsuya. Something is bothering you!" he said as he gritted his teeth.

"Please do not involve yourself in my business, Akashi-kun. I'll tell you when I want to so let me off now. I wish to go home already." Kuroko said as he looked away. He didn't want to look at his lover in the eyes any more. It just made him angrier and depressed at the same time.

"No. You'll tell me now and you cannot say no."

Akashi held his lover by the shoulder with his free hand and without realizing it his grip tightened making Kuroko wince in slight pain. "Please Akashi-kun; I just want to go home…" his voice was small, as if he was frightened by his lover. Hs words were wavering and his shoulders were trembling.

Akashi immediately let go of him and was about to hold him once more and Kuroko backed away. "Please do your best in the Student Council. I'll be on my way now."

Kuroko turned his heels and walked fast. He was disgusted by his own actions; he hated himself for being such a selfish and unfair lover. He knew his boyfriend was doing his best to balance school, friends, family, and him but somehow just ¼ of his time wasn't enough.

" _I hate myself…"_

— ( 赤黒. )

Akashi was finalizing his documents for the student council and once he was done he placed them in their respective folders and then gave it to the secretary. He bowed and then left. Picking up his bag he emitted an exasperated sigh. His heated argument with his lover has thrown his cool composure off. He couldn't focus well which had worried the other members of the Student Council. He clicked his tongue as he inwardly groaned.

He just couldn't understand what happened.

As soon as he exited the school gates he saw his purple-haired friend. "Oh Murasakibara? I thought you already went home?" Akashi asked.

"I went back here to get my chips in the locker room…," he said with a yawn.

Akashi glanced at the blue bag of chips the tall male was holding and sighed. "Well, since we do live quite close then shall we walk home together?"

Murasakibara nodded and they simply walked towards their destination in silence.

"Aka-chin? You look really frustrated—did something in the student council happen again?" Considering that Murasakibara were one of Akashi's close friends in the group he often heard about the mess other students made that had cause a migraine in the student council.

"No, it's something else. It's about Tetsuya." There was bitterness when the redhead mentioned his lover's name.

"Hmm…" Murasakibara already knew about that and couldn't help but feel slight irritation towards the red head. "Ne, Aka-chin—don't you get it?"

Akashi snapped, "What do you mean by that?"

"Kuro-chin's just human so naturally he'll feel something else besides love and happiness…" He gave a little yawn before emitted a sigh.

" _Other than love and happiness…"_

"Of course I know that but why would he even act this way?"

"If you can't figure that out I think you might have just failed being Kuro-chin's lover—if you can't think of the reason that's so simple then do you still have the right to call yourself Kuro-chin's boyfriend?" Despite Murasakibara's laid back personality he was also someone who had a good sense and had a way with words even if it was a little harsh to hear.

"You—"

"Ah, we're here… Take care going home…" Murasakibara said with a wave as he didn't glance at his friend and entered his residence.

Akashi frowned as he walked towards his own house.

Rage filled his heart as his thoughts collided.

" **You might have just failed being Kuro-chin's lover—"**

" **Do you still have the right to call yourself Kuro-chin's boyfriend?"**

Akashi felt himself frustrated at his friend's words. He was doing the best he can; he was spending time with Kuroko and invited him to a number of dates. What was there that made Kuroko avoid him?

He had arrived in his residence and as soon as he entered he was greeted by a number of servants. He walked towards his room and collapsed on the bed. He took off his shoes and loosened his tie as he stared at the ceiling.

" _Tetsuya…"_

Slowly his eyes closed until he had fallen into deep sleep.

— ( 赤黒. )

Akashi opened his eyes and was greeted by a beautiful blue. He sat up from his position and noticed how everything was blue. The skies were sky blue, the trees were dark blue, the grass was cerulean blue, the sun was sapphire blue, and everything was just so blue. Somehow he seemed to have woken up in a Blue Wonderland.

He stood up and saw that he had no shoes. His feet were in contact with the cold earth and his skin felt the cold breeze of this world.

"Where am I…?"

He took a step forward and began to roam around.

Everything was just in a beautiful shade of blue; it was as if he had gone to Utopia. The calm sound of the waterfalls and the peaceful chirping of the birds; everything was so calm like the colour blue.

Seeing a large tree that had multiple shades of blue he approached it and as soon as he was getting nearer he saw a familiar figure under the tree. The figure had such a pale complexion, he couldn't see the person's face and only the back but he could tell that the person was gentle by the way they were sitting.

He walked towards the figure and saw that his presence had alerted the person. They turned their back and once Akashi saw their face he was surprised to see someone so similar to his lover.

He wore such a beautiful blue outfit and his hair was radiating and matched the serene morning skies.

"Tetsuya…?" he muttered with a surprised expression.

" _ **Akashi-kun, you came…"**_ Upon dull eyes there was joy and relief evident in those baby blue hues.

The person who looked like Kuroko stood up and Akashi was mesmerized by the simply yet fancy outfit he wore. There was a gentle expression on the other's face as he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the red head.

" _ **I missed you so much…" There was reassurance in his tone as if he had been waiting for this day for his whole life.**_

Akashi couldn't comprehend to what was happening. Was this a lucid dream? Well he couldn't control it but he was definitely conscious.

Perhaps this was a dream to relieve his frustration with the real Kuroko Tetsuya.

" _ **Akashi-kun, don't leave me anymore… don't go, don't leave; please stay?"**_

Tears started to form at the corners of the other's eyes as it streamed down his cheeks. Akashi was wide-eyed.

This was the first time he had met with this person however it was as if they had been together for a lifetime. Akashi tried to hold him back however the figure would blue if his tries to touch him.

" _Why can't I touch you…?"_ he thought as he tried to touch him again however the figure would just blur.

" _ **You're the only thing warm here, you're the only thing red—don't leave me…?"**_ As Kuroko kept on repeating his words suddenly the blue world started to turn grey. Trees and beautiful flowers started to shatter and Akashi looked at the shaking ground. Red hues looked at the figure that had their arms around him and he realized that he was slowly dissolving.

"Tetsuya? What do you mean? Why are you leaving? What's happening?"

Suddenly the beautiful blue wonderland had turned despairingly cold and grey. The only thing that shone was the faint red light that he had.

The figure only had a few presence left and with a melancholic smile he spoke, _**"Will you spend some more time with me…? In this world and in another world—will you love me whole and love me for an eternity?"**_

Akashi was taken aback by the last few words the figure had said and before realizing it he had returned to reality. He sat up on his bed and looked at the time.

 **10:55 pm**

Akashi changed his clothes and took a scarf as he ran out of the house. He had told his servants to wait for him and that he'll be back in an hour. He didn't need to say anything else; all he needed was to see Tetsuya. He had to see him.

— ( 赤黒. )

For 3 minutes he ran to his lover's house and as soon as he arrived he pressed the doorbell.

Panting as he was breathless he leaned against the wall, he waited for the door to open.

Kuroko who was about to rest heard the door bell and immediately walked down and opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw Akashi on his doorstep.

"Akashi…-kun…" he didn't expect to see his lover at this time but more so he didn't expect to see him so breathless and tired.

"Please… let me in—"

Kuroko was dumbfounded and nodded as he stepped aside and let the red head enter the house.

As soon as Akashi took a step forward he felt himself lose his balance and Kuroko immediately caught him. Akashi who was trembling slightly held onto the blue haired boy. "Tetsuya… Tetsuya… Tetsuya…"

Kuroko felt a little uncomfortable at the sudden turn of events. With the strength he had he helped Akashi walk towards the living room. He used his feet to close the door and soon as they arrived at the room he let Akashi sit on the couch.

"I'll go get some tea…"

"No."

"Akashi-kun?"

"Stay."

"But you're cold…"

"Don't leave."

Kuroko felt his heart skip a beat as emptiness was swallowing him whole. He couldn't describe this feeling but somehow he could see the evident difference from Akashi.

The red head clung onto the blue haired boy as his grip tightened.

"I'm sorry—I'm so sorry…"

Kuroko couldn't find the right words to say as he was completely shocked. Akashi fell from the couch as he had his arms wrapped around the other's waist. He looked up only to see baby blue orbs in pain and shock.

Kuroko could see tears from his lover's eyes and wiped them as he smiled, "There's nothing to apologize, Akashi-kun." He said in a reassuring tone. _"More like I should be the one to apologize…"_

"I'm not letting you go anymore, I'll spend my whole life and time with you, and I won't let you alone anymore… I won't."

So honest, sincere, and straightforward. Kuroko could feel his heart being swallowed by love.

"Akashi-kun…"

"I…I had a dream—"

Akashi started as he buried his face in Kuroko's sweater. He inhaled the scent of the clothing and the scent of his lover.

"Where everything was blue and then I saw you. You were alone and you were sad—I didn't know why yet you kept telling me not to leave and somehow I couldn't touch you."

Akashi choked on his words as he began to sob.

"Suddenly the world became grey, the trees and the flowers started to dissolve as the waters became frozen and before I knew it you were fading away. I tried to reach out to you but the more I tried the faster you'll fade."

Kuroko tangled his fingers in his lover's red locks as a sad smile was drawn upon his lips.

"I was so scared and then before you completely vanished from my sight you asked me two things. If I'll spend my time with you in this world and in another world and if I'll love you whole and for an eternity."

There was a good five second silence between them.

"May I hear your answer to those questions then, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi looked up and smiled despite the trail of tears that strained his cheeks.

"I'll spend the rest of my life with you, even if we'll be reborn in another world or in a million more worlds I'll always be with you. I'll love you whole and never will I leave an ounce of love behind."

"Akashi-kun… I—me too… I'll stay with you, no matter how far you'll go I'll follow you…" He said as he felt warm liquid trickled down from his eyes.

"Tetsuya, I love you—"

"I love you too, Akashi-kun. I'm sorry if I acted so selfishly a while ago…"

"No. I should be the one apologizing."

"Akashi-kun, please stop—I'm still the one at fault." Kuroko said with a frown.

"Then how about we call it a truce?" Akashi suggested.

"Sounds good enough."

Upon glancing at the time Kuroko smiled.

"Ne Akashi-kun. 11:11, let's make a wish?" It was childish but why not?

"Hm… then—11:11 I'm glad I met Tetsuya."

Kuroko felt heat in his cheeks as he inhaled a sharp breath, "That wasn't a wish—"

"But wasn't that an indirect wish that I want to spend my while life with you?"

"How sly…" Akashi chuckled and smiled.

There was a short pause then Kuroko said his wish, "11:11 I wish to stay with Akashi-kun for an eternity…"

— ( 赤黒. )

 _Maybe it was love,_

 _Maybe it was trust._

 _I don't know._

 _But when I first saw you,_

 _I found myself falling and getting lost_

 _in this beautiful baby blue wonderland._

— ( END. )


End file.
